disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Infinity Wiki:FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions about Disney Infinity will be answered here. The game Q: What is Disney Infinity? A: Disney Infinity is a video game where you play as one or more characters from Disney animated movies by purchasing figures and play sets. The play sets are from the movies such as Cars and The Lone Ranger. Characters can receive extra abilities and new items to use within the game by adding one or two Power Discs underneath the figure as it sits on the game base. The game also includes a Toy Box mode where players can create their own play areas and share them with other players around the world. The Toy Box allows you to mix objects from different play sets that normally are not accessible. It is currently available for the iPad and will soon be available for Windows. A few months after the game was launched in August 2013, "crystal" versions for some of the figures became available, which allow players to earn experience more quickly. Skylanders Q: Isn't Infinity just a different version of Skylanders? A: The basic concept is the same, which is that you purchase a video game for your game console and buy figures to add characters you can play in the game. After that, there are significant differences. In Skylanders, each starter kit is a separate game with its own figures. To date, there are three separate games, but older figures can be used with the newer games. The newest game, "Swap Force", allows the characters to gain extra powers by swapping the top half of one figure with the bottom half of another figure. The cost of the games are about $75 each. In Infinity, there is one starter kit that includes three games and the game base for the characters. New games can be obtained by buying a Playset, which also includes two figures to be used in that game. Playsets are less than half the cost of the starter kit ($30 or $35, compared with $75 for the starter kit). Extra powers and objects to use in the playsets can be obtained by purchasing Power Discs, and the discs can be combined for extra bonuses. Toys R Us and Target have exclusive discs that can only be purchased at their stores. As described above, Infinity includes the Toy Box with can mix and match characters and objects from different playsets in a world you build and share. Versions are available for iPad and Windows that will tie into what you've purchased for your game console, allowing you to build worlds without sitting in front of your game console. In November 2013, two Toy Box Packs became available that included two figures and two power discs, specifically for use with the Toy Box. But the biggest difference between Skylanders and Infinity is that Infinity can draw upon the dozens or hundreds of movies and TV series that Disney and Pixar have released over the years for the characters and the games, from live action movies like TRON and its animated follow-up TRON: Uprising to animated movies like 101 Dalmations, Fantasia and Wreck-It Ralph to Disney's cartoons like Phineas and Ferb. The starter kit includes includes the characters of Jack Sparrow, Mr. Incredible and James P. Sullivan for the games based on their movies, Pirates of the Caribbean, The Incredibles and Monsters University. Skylanders Wiki People that are interested in learning more about Skylanders should visit the Skylanders Wiki. Information here about that game should be kept to a minimum and only as a point of comparison. new topic to be added Category:Help